Clear Skies (romance)
by BlackLab101
Summary: Rainbow Dash is now a Wonder Bolt with a serious crush on Pinkie Pie. Can she and Pinkie have a happy ending, or will Rainbow be alone for the rest of her life?
1. The Show

Chapter 1: The Show

Rainbow Dash flew into the breakfast cafe of the Wonder Bolts bunker. She grabbed a fork and Spitfire helped her carry her plate. She ate her pancakes nervously. "You nervous, Newbie?" Spitfire asked. "No." Rainbow stammered. She took off her goggles and took a drink. Spitfire slurped hers as well. "You know, there is a show today?" She told Rainbow. "Yes." Rainbow Dash still tried to hide her nervousness. She picked at her pancakes, trying to eat as much as possible. Rainbow simply, couldn't fly in front of her friends. Yes, they boosted her confidence a bit, but you could also say that they made her nervous. Just being around them makes Rainbow think that she has to do her absolute best. "I am ready now." Rainbow pushed her plate away. She took one last sip of her drink before pouring it into the sink. Spitfire looked at her, concerned. "What's bothering you?" She asked. "I just haven't seen Pinkie Pie in a long time." Rainbow confessed. "We kind of have a thing." Spitfire's eyes darkened with sadness. "Oh." She said, as if Rainbow's confession bothered her. "What's wrong with you, Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash was now the one concerned. "It's nothing." Spitfire blushed. She lead Rainbow Dash and the other Wonder Bolts to the flying lane. Spitfire got out her stopwatch. Fleet Foot was the first to fly. The stopwatch clicked when she stopped.

After every pony had practiced, They were lead to the festival to perform. Rainbow looked all around for her friends. Going in circles, Rainbow Dash was starting to become desperate. Suddenly, a beautiful pink mare arose from the crowd. "Pinkie!" Rainbow squealed in delight. She suddenly, remembered that Pinkie doesn't know about her crush. Pinkie hugged Rainbow tightly. "I can get you some cotton candy." Pinkie said, in her squeaky, but beautiful voice. Rainbow was enchanted every time she said a single word. The party pony trotted away to the cotton candy stand. Rainbow's hooves carried her to follow Pinkie, somehow. Before Rainbow could get to Pinkie however, the pink pony came back with two large cotton candies. "Thanks, Pinkie!" Rainbow hugged her again. She blushed and slowly let Pinkie Pie go. The trumpets went off and the Wonder Bolts got ready for a spectacular show. Rainbow Dash left her cotton candy with Pinkie Pie, as she flew off. They did daring tricks and flips. They other ponies stared in awe at the Pegasus ponies above them. Rainbow looked around for Pinkie. The pink pony didn't seem to be watching. All of the glee of flying escaped from Rainbow and she plummeted to the ground, setting off the ending fireworks. The colorful fireworks blew up in the air. The ponies cheered, but the Wonder Bolts wore worried and annoyed looks.

Rainbow realized that she had never hit the ground at all. There, she rested in the hooves of Pinkie Pie. Rainbow thought that her heart would stop, as she looked at Pinkie Pie's face. Her wings stretched out and sprawled in Pinkie's hooves. Rainbow closed her eyes and took in the beauty of Pinkie's hooves. When her eyes were opened, she was at the Ponyville hospital. Nurse Redheart was rolling her gurney into an operating room. Her wings had broken, but she got to see Pinkie's face up close. That was all that mattered to her.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: "The Truth"

Rainbow Dash woke up with casts on her wings. "Rainbow, are you okay?" Rainbow woke up to see Applejack. "I am fine." Rainbow answered in a drowsy voice. She tried to stretch her wings out, but failed because they were tight in the casts. "Where is Pinkie Pie?" She looked around, not seeing the pink earth pony anywhere. "She didn't come." Twilight confessed. "She was too upset to see you in this state." Rainbow sighed with relief that Pinkie at least cared about her. "She just sat in her room crying into her covers." Fluttershy finished Twilight's explanation. The yellow Pegasus shyly backed away. Fluttershy was sweating a little. So was Twilight. Applejack just looked at Rainbow with sympathy. "What is wrong with you girls?" Rainbow asked them, starting to get angry. Her wings really attempted to escape from the cast covering.

Applejack was the first to speak the truth. "Pinkie Pie was too busy in her bakery to see you." The earth pony confessed. Fluttershy whimpered and stepped further away from Rainbow Dash. "She was preparing a cake for Rarity's baby shower." Fluttershy finally started to speak up. Rainbow felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces at that moment. She wished that she was deaf and never even heard what her friends just told her. Not only was Pinkie Pie too busy to see her, she was also never informed that Rarity was going to have a baby. Her own friends had truly betrayed her and nothing in the world hurts more than that. Even crashing or failing at being a Wonder Bolt doesn't hurt as bad as being betrayed by your own friends. "Why did you never tell me any of this?" Rainbow just gave the three ponies in the room a hurt look. "Tell ya' what, Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked, confused as ever. "Why did you never tell me about Rarity's baby or that Pinkie Pie doesn't even love me?" Rainbow never meant to say the last part out loud. Fluttershy ran out of the door, sobbing loudly at what Rainbow has just said. Twilight gave Rainbow the same hurt look that Rainbow had gave her before.

Twilight then ran out sobbing with Fluttershy. Applejack stayed inside the room. "Do you understand, Applejack?" Rainbow looked at her friend. Applejack nodded. She had loved Rainbow Dash too, but if Rainbow wanted to be in love with Pinkie, she didn't stop her. She did like Spike too anyways. Finally, Applejack exited the room. Rainbow Dash felt guilt seep over her.


End file.
